


Late Night Coffee

by 02dreamsluv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02dreamsluv/pseuds/02dreamsluv
Summary: coffee shops late at night are the only time she can see him. those coffees are their heaven their get away.





	Late Night Coffee

Late night coffee  
It’s another work night, I just got out of the shower and I started to get ready for work. The usual attire my white blouse and black dress pants. It’s friday night so why not decide to use a little makeup tonight make me look a little more appealing tonight, I'm waiting on tables not being hostess like I wanted. I headed to out to my car not knowing if I even have enough gas to get there and back.  
I got to work on time for once and clock in. I looked at my section of tables and i was stuck with the busiest section as per usual. Sucking it up and getting to work was difficult but nothing i couldn’t handle. 10 p.m. rolls by and I have only been working four hours and i already wanna take a nap in the bathroom. Just as i finished cleaning a table. Meghan,the hostess of the night, sat a group of seven boys at the table. One was staring at me and looked away when I looked at him. Meghan noticed and pulled me aside when I went to get their drinks.  
“Dude he is so into you,” she poked at me and chuckled “leave your number on a napkin and if you get a text from him i’ll work for you the rest of the week”  
Either complete embarrassment or a week of vacation. I wrote it down and waiting until the check. As they ate i would occasionally check in and refill their drinks and start a conversation. As i was giving them the check they argued over who would pay. Seeing an opportunity i asked if i could help settle it. They agreed quickly, i handed the check to the boy who was staring at me with my number inside. I walked away quickly and watched from a distance he pulled out the napkin and put it in his pocket.  
He gave me the money and they left a tip. My shift went smoothly after that. I went home around one and looked at my phone  
One new message  
I opened my phone to see a message from an unknown number.  
“Are you the waitress from the dinner?”  
My heart skipped and i replied, we talked all night and soon made plans to meet up. The day we had set planned came quick we has talked everyday before that day. It was 9 p.m. when we decided to meet i had the week off so the time didn’t bother me. We met at a 24 hour coffee shop on the corner between main and 7th street not to busy and not to dead either it was perfect.  
He showed up around 10:30 pm and his face lit up the moment he seen me. As the night the laughter continued and the smiles never left our faces. As the nght ended he walked me to my car he told me he walked there so i threw him my keys and told him to drive to his place. Thats when he told me who he was, he told me about the group and what they do. I had just been on a date with an idol and he was into me.  
Tonight was the night of something special. We have our relationship a secret and our late night coffees are our get away.


End file.
